1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the speed of transmission paths has increased in order to handle a large volume of communications traffic in video communications and the like. Various connectors that connect a cable, which is adaptive to the increase in the data transfer rate, to a printed circuit board have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-76804 discloses a cable connector intended for improvement in electromagnetic compatibility.
Furthermore, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-157393 discloses a cable connector that is adaptable to an increase in the data transfer rate.